leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Guardian
Star Guardian is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. The story follows a group of female middle school students who choose to become cosmic protectors and must battle cosmic enemies that threaten the Universe. However, they consequently learn of the anguish and perils associated with their newfound roles.Star Guardian Main Page Lore "In the beginning of all things, the First Star gave its light to create the universe. New worlds were born—and with them, warriors imbued with the light of the First Star. These protectors are supernovas blazing bright, yet destined to collapse as furiously as they burn. They are the Star Guardians." Legends The Call= "As a Star Guardian fades, their power is reborn in new protectors. Star Guardians are chosen for their strength and resolve, but above all, they are chosen for their courage. It often signals a cataclysmic battle elsewhere in the universe when multiple Star Guardians are chosen to serve at once." |-| Translating Worlds= "Star Guardians must familiarize themselves with the customs and rituals of a planet in order to blend in with its inhabitants, dispelling any suspicion about their true nature. Such activities often help strengthen the bonds between young Star Guardian teams." |-| Shatter= "Star Guardians are imbued with incredible power, but with it comes a lifetime of service to the universe. It is a life burdened by responsibility and fatal consequences. Although rare, a Star Guardian may reject their fate as a protector. However, the results of such an action reverberate across the universe and beyond." |-| Burning Bright= "Star Guardians can only defeat the darkness that spreads across the universe if the stand together. They will fight as one or fall as many." Guardians Lux= "Lux is a beacon of the First Star’s light in the darkest times. A born leader, Lux is often tasked with keeping the Star Guardians as one unified team. She understands the price that must be paid for her power and embraces it for the good of the universe. Lux feels no doubts about her calling, but questions how someone as rebellious as Jinx fits into the larger purpose of the Star Guardians." |-| Jinx= "The newest member of the Star Guardians, Jinx struggles with the inherited cost of her destiny. She is a natural rebel who rages against anyone attempting to control her life. Her power may be the greatest among the Star Guardians, but Jinx will never fully awaken unless she can accept her place on the team." |-| Poppy= "There is no cost Poppy is unwilling to pay to fulfill her service. She views the power given to her as a weapon for destroying anything that threatens those she protects. Poppy refuses to accept any Star Guardian who is doubtful about the call and will face any challenge alone if necessary." |-| Janna= "Janna is a veteran Star Guardian who must use her experience to mentor the team. Before joining Lux, Poppy, Lulu, and Jinx, Janna led another team of Star Guardians, although she never speaks of her past. She rigorously fulfills her duty, but secretly wishes to complete her service and pass her power to a new Guardian." |-| Lulu= "As the youngest of the Star Guardians, Lulu feels connected to her power and embraces it as a close companion. She is not concerned about trivial feuds or social norms among the team, and instead focuses on the magical world within her. This strange behavior often makes Lulu seem eccentric to the other Guardians. Only Jinx truly understands Lulu’s natural desire to avoid a mundane life." Trivia General= * The Star Guardian line is a reference of several genre : ** . ** . ** . * dance references A side-by-side comparison can be seen here ** Her references the titular Sailor Moon.Sailor Moon reference * There are more Star Guardians in the Galaxy, the status for the rest of the Guardians is unknown. * All Star Guardians posses the light powers of the First Star. ** Several of the Less orderly members of the group have familiar spirits: *** Pix. *** Zyphyr. *** Shiro, and Kuro. ** Two most orderly members of the group don't have familiar spirits, instead they have weapons: *** Light Wand. *** Whomper. * Before starting their lives as Star Guardians, each member must sign a binding contract. The contents of the contracts are unknown. ** never read hers, for reasons being "TLDR". * It is unknown how much/if have any relations with this group of protectors, being the creators and originators of all stars in the Universe. * To obtain the Mark of the Star Guardian Icon, one must fill up the Star Guardian Quiz. |-| Skins= Janna StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Jinx StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Lulu StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Lulu Lux StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Star Guardian Lux Poppy StarGuardian.jpg|Star Guardian Poppy Media Music= }} ;Related Music Star Guardian Login| |-| Videos= You Are Not Alone Star Guardian Skins Trailer - League of Legends Star Guardian Janna Star Guardian Jinx Star Guardian Lulu Star Guardian Lux Star Guardian Poppy |-| Gallery= Lux Star Guardian concept.jpg|Star Guardian Lux Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Star Guardian model.png|Star Guardian Lux Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Star Guardian lore 0.jpg|Star Guardian Promo Star Guardian familiar.gif|Star Guardian familiar |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon1381.jpg|Mark of the Star Guardian ProfileIcon1382.jpg|Star Guardian ProfileIcon1383.jpg|Radiant Staff ProfileIcon1384.jpg|Light's Hammer ProfileIcon1385.jpg|Pix ProfileIcon1386.jpg|Zephyr ProfileIcon1387.jpg|Shiro ProfileIcon1388.jpg|Kuro |-|Ward Skins= Star Guardian Ward.png|Star Guardian References Category:Events Category:Lore